Edge of evening
by abbey carey
Summary: Bella has adjusted well to her new life. Three years after Renesmee's birth, all is well. Happiness surrounds her and yet something is different. She is craving more than blood. What is so different about Bella? Why was she "special" before the change?
1. Chapter 1

We are among angels in a

strange land of devils

Oh to eat the bread of natural

To fill the void existing

My heart is still here, beating

Thump Thump.... or is it

My life is forever and forever

changed

But my senses grow stronger yet weak

Oh my love the strongest of all

To you I owe it - not knowing

what if....

**Chapter One**

It's amazing to think three years have passed since our adorable Renesseme was born. She seems to be growing at a normal rate for a 3 year old - of course much more advanced than

most teens and even some adults. Her voice is so sweet even though she still prefers to chat with her mind. Nessie ( yes I have accepted and kind of grown accustomed to the name) is

doing great and loving every minute with her family, Myself, Edward, Uncle Jake and the rest of the Cullens. Charlie of course thinks she is the best thing since _Mushroom Gravy &Steak _at

the diner. Yes, all is well in our little world.

Yet...

I can't help but.

I stop the thought in it's tracks. I can't allow myself to wonder or worry about what's gonna happen next. It's been almost three years and nothing.

It's 3 am and I'm listening to Edward play _The Tempest _by_ Arthur Bliss, _one of our early morning rituals, listening to him play. Edward has attempted to teach me but my patients and lack of

grace have made this torture for him and myself. Da Da na na... the notes are so beautiful. How unusual. I've adapted to no sleep, or eating for that matter. Oh yes, there have been

times lately that i miss the taste of the mouth watering, greasy, cheese atop of a bacon, hamburger pizza. This, followed by a thick, ice cold malted chocolate milkshake.

Especially lately. I can't seem to stop thinking of food. Food sounds good to me and it has me worried. A vampire should crave blood not "human food" right? I don't know... things are

weird and maybe I am still adjusting to the whole thing. I do still crave ...blood, but just not like I did. I have decided not to tell Edward my fears right now. I'm sure it's nothing and no

reason to upset him for something so... insignificant, right? I asked myself as I hear Alice from the the stairs.

"BELLA!" Alice yells from the kitchen. "BELLA, You have to come here quickly!" I Immediately start down the stairs wondering what in the world would make her yell that way when she

knows Nessie is sleeping. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice, Esme and Carlisle all hovering over something. I couldn't see what they were leaning over and they were all giggling and

yet shocked at the same time. As I got closer I saw Nessie in the floor, covered from head to little toe in what looked like chocolate. Alice turned to me and said "Bella, your daughter

seemed to have gotten hungry in the middle of the night and came down to um, er get her something to eat". "Now she wants pizza!" Carlisle laughed, "She just told me, well showed

me." Carlisle was so amused but all I kept thinking was, why is she up in the middle of the night, covered and chocolate and craving pizza? "She wants hamburger pizza" Alice snorts,

"with bacon.... lots of cheese and is now asking for a chocolate milkshake" Alice said.

I reached down and picked Nessie up. She was so adorably covered from head to toe and then suddenly she showed me. Everything I was feeling thinking and worried about was clear to

her and she was showing me. Esme looked at me in surprise and asked "Bella, whats going on? Is there something you want to talk about?" Carlisle reached over and touched my

shoulder and reached for Nessie. "Bella, why don't you Alice and Esme go in the living room and talk?" I suddenly felt as though my "shield" was useless and everyone could read my

thoughts, though I knew this wasn't the case. The only _human_ alive that was clearly able to do this was Nessie.

I handed Nessie over to Carlisle and waled with Alice and Esme to the other room. Alice was clearly concerned and had this look on her face... the look where she is here, but not here.

The one where she is seeing the future. Esme and I just looked at each other with sudden shock and worry written all over our faces and we waited for the information to catch up to

Alice's lips.

Suddenly Alice was grabbing my hand and looking at me desperately, "Bella, what is going on? Why are they looking for you?" I shook her hand off and asked her what she was talking

about. "Why are .. er who is looking for me? Is it a vampire? Who Alice? Who!" Alice grabbed my hand again and clearly was trying to calm me, "Bella, I don't think they want to hurt you,

but they... they ah, they aren't vampire. They don't seem to be completely human either" I looked at Esme and the frightened look on her face. Surely she was worried that after three

years of peace, our family was in danger again. But, Alice says they don't seem to be angry? Alice, I don't know what you are talking about but please tell me what you saw.

Alice, sat back on the sofa and began to tell us, "I saw you leaving Charlies and an SUV faolling you. You stop at the gas station and they pull in behind you. They take you Bella!"

I suddenly feel sick. Why is someone going to take me, and if not a Vampire then who? What , if not _human_? Or not completely human. What does this all mean? "You have to tell Edward

Bella." Alice say in a very stern voice. "Edward needs to know that they are looking for you. I don't think they mean you harm, but we have to get to the bottom of this." Alice seemed to

be begging and this confused me as she says she doesn't think they "mean me harm". Alice, just give me a minute and let me think.

**end of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alice, do you know when this is going to happen?" "Three days", Alice says. "From what I can tell they are driving now. They are coming from Texas. Bella I really think you should just tell

Edward. I know you don't want to worry him, but you know he will be..." Edward walks in the room. "Bella it's going to be fine. I will be going with you where ever you go and we WILL

keep you safe."

Edward of course knew everything. Perks to reading minds I guess... except for mine. He still didn't know the other things that were going on with me. My hunger for food and uninterest in

hunting. This of course would not pass my lips as of yet. Too much to worry about now with whomever was on the way for me or _whatever _should I say. Edward interrupts my thoughts,

"Alice, you said they are coming from Texas, is there anything else that stands out?" Not that I can think of. I can tell they are intent on seeing Bella but I can't see what else is going to

happen after that. I am keeping an eye on them and trying to see anything that may help us understand who they are and what they want."

Edward looks at me and for an instant I thinkhe is reading my mind. Does he know something is changing in me. Is he wondering why I havent wanted to hunt for a while? Oh my, is he

worried that he craves me again? And in themist of my thoughts and worried of Edward I feel the urge to vomit. As I am running towards the bath room Alice is right behind me along with

Edward. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. "I'm fine Edward" as I lift my head from the toilet, "I felt nausious for a minute but I am fine, can you help me up from here?" I asked as I was

on my knees from spewing my guts. "Alice would you mind getting me a glass of water?" and then suddenly I caught myself. What had I just said? Did I really just ask for a drink of water?

Vampires don't drink water, they don't drink anything but blood. Vampires don't thirst for anything else and now I have just asked Alice to get me some water? Here we go...

in process - keep coming back for more every hour or so 6-26-09


End file.
